The True Job
by fritzbrenda
Summary: Quando tudo estava dando errado, Ela sempre o ajuda a achar a soluçao.


_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

Dessa vez ele havia chegado ao fim do poço tudo que ele tinha feito até agora, não chegava nem ao pés do que ele já havia feito, não quando estava no controle da equipe, ele sempre se importou com o bem estar de todos, e principalmente com a segurança de cada um que estava participando dos golpes.

.

Dessa vez sua mente que sempre o ajudou a bolar plano de ultima hora, nesse momento tinha simplesmente zerado, nada mais era processado, nada mais.

.

Ele ainda podia ouvir a voz de Eliot no comunicador, perguntando o que fazer, e ele não conseguia reagir sua voz não saia, sua mandíbula não mexia, simples mente nada.

.

Parker ainda estava presa dentro da sala onde eles haviam sido encurralados, Hardison tentava loucamente destravar a porta, e Eliot, com toda sua força era impotente a com fechaduras automáticas que estava a sua frente.

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

.

Nate ainda estava olhando para tela que estava a sua frente na sala do escritório, das seis telas, 3 piscavam em vermelho informando que algo estava errado, ele nesse momento podia ouvir Hardison xingando loucamente por não conseguir destravar a porta.

.

Ele ainda não podia acreditar que aquilo estava dando errado, ele havia se preparado tanto para aquele golpe, um dos mais importantes, um dos mais difíceis até agora, e ele precisava que tudo desse certo, a máfia Russa havia conseguido prender Parker no edifício, e estavam a caminho, procurava achar uma explicação, algum detalhe. ele não podia ter errado tanto assim.

.

Eliot gritou novamente no comunicador, mas única coisa que Nate conseguiu escutar foi alguns murmúrios, o comunicador estava jogado em cima da mesa, ele precisava pensar, e rápido.

.

Seus pensamentos foram despertos, com a batida da porta, só podia ser ela, ela soube que algo estava errado, e não era com o plano, alguém havia sacaneado, para que ele se desse mal, ela precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

.

Sophie caminhou até ele com cara de assustada, ela ouviu tudo que estava acontecendo, e pela voz de Parker, ela sabia que havia algum problema, assim que ela viu que o golpe estava dando errado, seu coração ficou apertado, e nesse momento, sabia que o problema era com Nate.

.

Ela observava ele que ainda continuava olhando os papeis, procurando por um erro, procurando saber com ajudar, mas quando ele olhou em direção a ela, e apenas sussurrou "Par..ker" , ela soube que ele estava completamente perdido, e não conseguia mais processar nada.

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

.

Sophie sentou em frente a ele na mesa de centro, frente a frente, ela tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, suavemente pegou os papeis que estavam nas mãos dele e colocou de lado, tirou o seu comunicador e colocou de lado..

S: Nate.. Nate.. olha pra mim... o que aconteceu?

N: eu... eu.. eu não sei...

S: Nate, você refez esse planos milhões de vezes... o que aconteceu? - disse gentilmente.

N: Eu não sei.. tudo estava dando certo, Hardison havia aberto a porta, mas assim que Parker passou, tudo sumiu... tudo começou a dar errado.

S: Nate.. olha pra mim... havia algo desse plano que você ainda estava em duvida?

N: Não, não, não, eu fiz e refiz, com a Parker no mapa, com o Hardison no simulador, não... não... não tinha como dar errado.

S: Nate... – disse ela quase sussurrando – fica calmo e olha pra mim, nós confiamos e você, você sempre consegue, é a pressão do momento.

Nate olhava dentro dos olhos de Sophie, eles sempre traziam a paz que ele precisa, ele não sabia como, mas mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis ela conseguia se manter calma.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

.

Nate se levantou e foi buscar uma bebida, o contador na tela indicava que ele tinha pouco tempo para tirar Parker de lá, e arrumar toda a bagunça que estava feita.

.

Sophie levantou atrás dele, e antes dele coloca o copo em seus lábios, ela o impediu

.

S: Eu falei que você era um ladrão agora, e que não precisava ser salvo, mas agora nesse momento, eu peço, não faça isso, você bêbado, não ajuda em nada.

.

Nate baixou o copo, e ficou olhando para ela, ele sabia que no fundo ela tinha razão, mas ao mesmo tempo o seu corpo pedia, ou ele achava que pedia, nesse momento nem ele sabia o que ele queria.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

.

Mais uma vez ele olhou para a tela, o relógio marcava apenas 10 minutos restante, ele tinha que agir e rápido.

Correndo até sofá, Nate começou a passar o plano rapidamente, algo estava faltando, ou tinha sido alterado e ele não sabia o que, repassando passo a passo colocando o comunicador de volta ao ouvido, era hora de começar a limpar toda essa bagunça.

.

N: Hardison, algo está errado no caminho, mas eu não consigo achar o que é, é como.. como...

H: Nate? Você acha que alguém entrou no escritório e sabotou o plano?

N: Eu não sei, mas.. é a única explicação cabível.

S: Hardison, as câmeras que você colocou na entrada? Ainda estão funcionando?

N: Câmeras? Que câmeras?

H: Longa história, eu vou mandar as imagens para a tela.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

.

Em fração segundo, as imagens começaram a correr em uma das telas e com o controle Nate foi guiando até a manha do dia de hoje, e lentamente viu ele e toda equipe sair e voltar do apartamento mas em certo momento algo chamou atenção, em uma hora que aparentemente ninguém estava no apartamento, uma pessoa totalmente desconhecida adentrava no recinto com alguns papéis nas mão e aparentemente saiu com os mesmos papéis de lá.

.

Foi nesse mento que Nate reconheceu uma pequena marca, uma pequena tatuagem no pescoço, ele sabia quem estava armando contra ele, ele sabia e muito bem.

.

N: Ok, Hardison, eu já sei qual é o problema, e sei como resolver depois, eu preciso de mais tempo antes que eles cheguem até a parker!

H: Nate, eu ativei todos os sistemas, fiz a tela deles ficar piscando mais que árvore de natal, mas não sei por quanto tempo.

N: Eliot, preciso que você despiste os seguranças, os faça ficarem longe a porta onde a Parker está, eu tenho um plano.

Sophie estava ao lado dele olhando para a tela, algo nela estava errado mas ela não sabia o que era, ela precisa achar uma maneira de ajudar, até que algo na tela chamou a sua atenção, levando bem lentamente ela foi até a tela, e ficou olhando, até notou algo que poderia ajudar.

.

S: Nate, aqui, olha tem algum tipo de tubo de ligação entre a sala em que Parker esta, e sala ao lado.

P: Onde?

S:Parker, lado oposto da porta, bem em cima, não está vendo?

P: Tem uma estante enorme... pesada, não consigo mexer!

N: Eliot, preciso que você entre na sala ao lado, e veja se tem como ajudar a parker.

E: Ok.

.

A porta ao lado também estava trancada, Hardison providenciou que ela fosse aberta, olhando para a parede eliot pode ver a passagem ele não conseguiria passar por lá, apenas Parker.

.

E: Nate, sou muito grande para passar, unica que conseguiria é a Parker,

N: Ok, Eloit, na sala que você está tem uma janela, tem grades?

E: Não, mas Nate, nós estamos no 11º andar!

N: Eloit, eu preciso que você que você ajude a Parker a andar pelo parapeito e vá até a sua sala, é a única chance dela.

E: Nate, é muito perigoso.

P: Eloit! Pare de ser marica, venha logo.

E: argg

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

.

Eliot caminhou até a janela, segurando pelo lado de dentro apoiou o seu corpo para o lado de fora, nesse mesmo momento Parker olhou para o lado fora, a visão de onze andares para baixo não deu a mesma segurança de quando ela tem que se jogar de um prédio maior, dessa vez ela dependia de sua habilidade.

.

Lentamente, Parker foi caminhando pelo beiral do prédio, a distancia de uma janela a outra não era tão grande, mas dessa vez, ela tinha a nítida impressão que a cada um passo que ela dava dois metros aumentavam, lentamente bem próximo a parede ela caminhava olhando para frente, Eliot estava esticado, estendendo a mão para ela, lentamente ela foi se aproximando e segurando a mão de Eliot, eles entraram na outra sala.

.

H: eu vou abrindo as portas e guiando vocês, mas vocês têm que correr a partir de... agora!

.

Conforme eles iam passando, Hardison ia abrindo caminho, uma luta desigual contra o tempo, mas eles precisavam correr.

.

45 minutos depois, Hardison, Eliot, Parker então no escritório, Eliot estava mais alterado do que nunca, Sophie sabia que ele tinha ficado muito apreensivo com que estava acontecendo, Nate estava no quarto dele, apenas ouviu a gritaria lá em baixo.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

.

E: O que aconteceu Sophie? Ele estava bêbado de novo? Vai ser sempre assim agora?

S: Eliot, fica calmo, alguém entrou no escritório e trocou os mapas.

E: Ele como ele não percebeu isso? Antes ele ficava na bebida por causa da morte do filho, agora qual a desculpa?

S: Hey! Você ouviu algo do que eu falei? Alguém tentou ferra conosco!

Eloit baixou a um pouco o tom de voz, e falo bem próximo a Sophie:

E: Quanto tempo Sophie você vai segurar a barra dele de novo? Ham? Quanto tempo até ele fazer algo errado de novo, e dessa vez ninguém se salvar? Quanto tempo até você se cansar de novo disso tudo, e sair e nós segurar tudo até você voltar?

S: agora a culpa é minha?

E:Até quando Sophie? Até ele não saber quando parar?ou não saber mais medir as conseqüências do seus atos? Ele mudou Sophie, agora se foi para melhor ou para pior, é algo que ainda não sabemos!

N: Eu realmente mudei, agora para qual, é algo que ainda não sei! – disse ele descendo as escadas e parando em frente a ele – agora, não ouse falar do meu filho de novo.

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_ Got to open my eyes to everything_

.

ate pegou alguns papéis e saiu do apartamento, ele tinha que resolver esse problema, uma coisa era colocar a vida dele em perigo, outra coisa era colocar todo o time dele em perigo, isso era algo que nem Sterling havia conseguido.

.

Quando ele estava saindo da garagem, Sophie apareceu bem em frente ao carro, com reflexos rápidos, ele pisou no freio, ela deu um leve sorriso, e caminhou para a porta do passageiro.

S: Espero que este lugar não esteja ocupado – disse sentando-se ao bando.

N: Não até agora, mas acho que ...

S: Shut up and drive – disse ela interrompendo ele, e começou a dizer um novo caminho.

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here, there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

.

Nate não discutiu, apenas seguiu as coordenadas dela, e quando virou a terceira quadra, soube muito bem para onde estava ela estava indo, era um lugar onde ele sabia bem onde ficava, ele já havia passado por ali durante muito tempo, refazendo esse trajeto, quando ela havia ido embora. _O cemitério_.

.

Foi lá onde tiveram a sua ultima conversa, antes dela partir onde muitas coisas a partir daquele dia se transformaram dentro dele, e ali onde muitas coisas foram esclarecidas para ela, e muitos pontos de interrogação se formaram dentro dele.

.

Quando ele estacionou ela virou de frente para ele e ficou apenas observando, ele estava olhando em direção a lápide recordando-se bem do que haviam conversado naquele dia, _Sophie Devereaux havia morrido, que ela estava perdida, _e principalmente que foi aquele dia em que ela lhe lembrou que sabia o seu verdadeiro nome.

.

Ele continua olhando para lá. Algo prendia a sua atenção.

_And so it's_  
_Just like you said it would be_

.

S: Nate... – Disse ela suavemente.

.

As poucos ele foi seus pensamentos das alturas e trazendo a usa mente e realidade, voz dela o guiava para o dia de hoje e aos poucos foi tirando a imagem dela partindo de sua mente.

_Life goes easy on me_  
_Most of the time_

.

N: Na ultima vez que estivemos aqui, você partiu para "se encontrar" agora seria a minha vez?

S: I don't know Nate. Isso é algo que só voce pode decidir, você precisa "se encontrar"?

N: Sophie, a ultima coisa que eu preciso agora é de lições de auto-ajuda.

S: Não vou dar lição de auto-ajuda Nate, quem disse que estamos aqui para falar de você?

N: então?

S: Follow Me.

_And so it's_  
_The shorter story_

Sophie desceu do carro e caminhou em direção a lápide, Nate permaneceu no carro apenas olhando, coincidência ou não, ela usava o mesmo casaco escuro que ela usa quando o foi salvar no barco e quando ela se virou para ver se ele estava indo atrás dela, sua mente trouxe exatamente a cena da conversa:

_N: Sophie... você voltou.._

_S: Você precisava de mim_

_No love, no glory_  
_No hero in her sky__  
_

Ele sempre precisou dela mesmo quando era "good guy" caçando os "bad guys", ele nunca a prendeu por que sabia que ia perde a graça, o próximo encontro entre eles era sempre mais emocionante que o anterior, por mais que ambos ficassem apenas na eterna briga de gato e rato.

_I can't take my eyes off you_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_

.

Eles haviam se apaixonado a primeira vista, ambos sabiam que esse relacionamento era impossível, ela nunca se tornaria uma pessoa diferente e ele nem queria que isso acontecesse, ela não seria a mesma Sophie Devereaux que ele conhecera e ele? bem, até então não havia pensado em jogar no outro time, em tornar-se um thief, um verdadeiro thief. E principalmente que teria a sua própria gang.

.

Nate desceu do carro e a seguiu, suavemente ele se aproximou dela e com a suave brisa que bateu, ele pode sentir o delicioso cheiro do perfume dela misturado com o tom madeira que vinha das árvores. Era algo gostoso, algo que trazia paz.

_I can't take my eyes off you_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_  
_I can't take my eyes..._

.

S: Cada um tem um jeito de encara a vida Nate, e o modo que você escolheu para seguir a sua é um dos mais honrados, o que você...

N: Nós... – disse ele interrompendo ela.

S: Nós... – disse ela sorrindo – o que nós fazemos é algo maravilhoso, mas quando você esquece que cada trabalho, é um trabalho e não o ultimo, e se entrega dessa maneira, é quando eu penso se estamos realmente fazendo a coisa certa.

N: Soph...

S: Shii, deixa eu terminar, quando você faz algo para alguém que precisa é bom, mas quando você faz algo para nós não sejamos prejudicados, é quando eu penso em parar...

_And so it's_  
_Just like you said it should be_  
_We'll both forget the breeze_  
_Most of the time_

.

Nate apenas olhava para ela, que continuava de costas para ele.

.

S: Nate, hoje nós quase perdemos a Parker para a máfia e você não sabia o que fazer por que quando se trata de nós, você prefere se entregar a deixar que nós sejamos pegos, e dessa vez, você não estava lá foi por isso que não conseguiu achar uma solução rápida.

_I can't take my eyes off you_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_

.

Ele continuava olhando para ela, sabia que no fundo ela tinha razão que preferia se entregar a deixar que eles fossem pegos, não que eles fossem se reintegrar a sociedade, e virarem exemplos de cidadãos, e no fundo, nem ele queria que isso acontecesse.

.

S: Você não é um super herói, você não pode abraçar a todos nós e proteger para sempre, você não é imune a ser falho, sua mente não precisa o tempo todo ter as respostas certas...

N: Mas... é isso que eu faço... não posso falhar...

S: Mas uma hora você ira falhar e cair e é nesse momento que eu tenho medo, medo de não estar ao seu lado e te ajudar, e dessa vez quando você cair, será pior do que foi a sua queda quando Sam morreu.

N: Nada pode ser pior.

S: Você sabe que cada dor é uma dor, nem maior nem menor que a outra, ambas trazem estragos e causam feridas, e todas elas levam tempo para se cicatrizar.

N: Você tem razão.

S: Você mesmo disse que a ultima vez que estivemos aqui foi quando eu parti, mas dessa vez vai ser diferente, eu vim para ficar.

N: Isso é bom, muito bom – disse ele com um sorriso sincero.

.

_Did I say that I loathe you?_  
_Did I say that I want to_  
_Leave it all behind?_

Sophie virou de frente para ele retirando o medalhão do pescoço, ele já havia notado que esse medalhão já estava lá durante um bom tempo, sempre entre um golpe e outro ele voltava para o pescoço dela.

.

Suavemente ela colocou o colar nas mãos dele, desse lado havia algo escrito. Era uma data. _12/12/1975_

_._

S: Você nunca soube o meu verdadeiro nome, por mais que nas ultimas semanas você tenha tentado adivinhar..

N: Sophie.. – _disse ele sem virar o colar_ – quando você falou sobre o seu verdadeiro nome, eu fiquei pensando sobre isso, lembrando de todos os personagens que você havia criado, e fiquei pensando se em algum momento você teria usado seu verdadeiro nome.

S: Never.

N: Depois de olhar todos os arquivos notei que não, mas depois de alguns dias sem a sua presença, algo começou a fazer sentido aqui dentro.

.

Ele caminhou para mais próximo dela. De maneira que ele apenas sussurrando, ela conseguisse ouvir.

_I can't take my mind off you_  
_I can't take my mind off you_  
_I can't take my mind off you_

.

N: Conheci você apenas como Sophie Devereaux, e foi por essa personalidade forte e esperta por quem eu me apaixonei, quando fui analisando todas as outras identidades vi que todas as características eram suas, apenas nomes diferente, endereços diferentes, datas de aniversários diferentes – _disse ele olhando para o colar_ - mas era apenas por você que eu sou apaixonado, por você pessoa e essência não importando o nome.

.

Os olhos de Sophie começaram a brilhar, mas sem por isso sua respiração mudou, ou sua pupila dilatou, Sophie sempre soube como controlar suas emoções, e sabia que essa era uma de suas características mais marcantes, o controle de suas emoções.

.

N: Para mim, não importa se é Sophie, Catarina, Dominic...ou ... Jasmine... – _disse ele virando o colar, mas sem tirar os olhos dela._

.

Pela primeira vez, uma única lagrima escorreu pelos seus olhos, por fração de segundo ela havia perdido o controle de suas emoções, mas havia reconquistado, era isso que fazia dela um boa Grifter, seu alto controle.

.

S: Você sabe...

N: Sempre soube...

S: Mas... por que? – _ela não sabia dizer o que se passava por dentro dela._

N: Se você não me contou, é por que tinha os seus motivos, e eu sempre respeitei isso, em algum momento você iria me contar.

_I can't take my mind off you_  
_I can't take my mind off you_  
_I can't take my mind..._

.

Com uma das mãos Nate enxugou a lagrima que descia pelo rosto de Sophie, definitivamente o rosto dela não foi feito para lagrimas, os olhos castanhos que sempre possuíram um poder sobre ele, agora, marejados possuíam um poder ainda maior ele ficara sem ação.

.

Nate inclinou-se lentamente em direção a ela roçando os seus lábios no dela, convidando-a à um beijo que desejava desde que havia saído da prisão, dessa vez um beijo suave e apaixonado, para depois se tornar mais forte e devorador, quando ambos estavam quase ficando sem ar, ele lentamente levou as suas mãos de encontro com as dela entrelaçando os seus dedos, e assim afastando-se devagar.

.

N: Apenas precavendo para não tomar outro tapa.

.

Sophie sorriu apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.

.

S: Dessa vez não...

_My mind... my mind..._  
_Until I find somebody new_

.

Nate abraçou-a pela cintura, levando uma mão em direção aos cabelos dela acariciando suavemente, Sophie apoiou uma mão no peito dele e começou a brincar com o botão do casaco em quanto a outra o abraçava por dentro do casaco.

.

Esse era um momento só deles, e eles iram aproveitar tanto quanto fosse possível.

Um momento que demorou 12 anos, 7 meses, 20 dias, 14 horas e 30 minutos... não que ele estivesse contando... 12 segundos, 13, 14, 15...

Nota da autora:

Musica 1:./evanescence/67344/

Musica 2:./damien-rice/121129/


End file.
